Meetings across the way
by WatashiInuyasha
Summary: Sesshomaru gets hypnotized? Kagome gets a crush on another guy?....Inuyasha has a sister! Only things can get this crazy. Only love, determination...and a pit stop for Ramen can keep Inuyasha on his cool. What will happen! Reply PLEASE!


**Sesshomaru Hypnotized? **

**Today Inuyasha and company are taking a little break from their searching of the Jewel Shards, and Inuyasha is in desperate search of some food.**

"**Why isn't there any food in here Kagome!" asked Inuyasha**

"**You ate it all yesterday remember and get out of my stuff Inuyasha." sighed Kagome**

"**Do not worry Inuyasha I believe there is a village about a mile from here." Said Miroku**

**Inuyasha who was still going through Kagome's stuff found a round circle with a bunch of black lines on it.**

"**What the heck is this thing Kagome?" asked Inuyasha puzzled **

"**Its called a Hypnotizer." replied Kagome**

"**a hypnowhater?" asked Shippo**

"**A Hypnotizer, it's a tool used by magicians you spin the wheel and the person that is stareing at it will become under your power for an Intire day but ……" explained Kagome but Inuyasha walked up to her and spun the wheel Kagome started to stare at the thing.**

"**Ok Kagome, you will obey my every whim…do. You. Under. Stand?"said Inuyahsa **

"……**..Sit." said Kagome angerly as Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome continued " like I was going to say, it seldom works, my brother probably put it in my backpack when I last went home."**

"**Thanks for telling me earlier." groweled Inuyasha **

**Later that night while everyone was asleep Sesshomaru's henchman Jaken was on an important mission to colllect Inuyasha's sword, he snuck out quietly doging behind every rock snatching his sword that was leaning against the tree walking back noticed some jewel shards in a little bottle in Kagome's backpack.**

" **Me lord Sesshomaru would very much like those." said Jaken snatching up the shards, as he started to walk off he was lifted off the ground.**

"**and where do you think your going?" said Inuyasha**

"**ack let go of me!" struggled Jaken **

"**Hey your Sesshomaru's little weasle, what you think your doing here and it better be good because you woke me up and I am in no mood for this." groweled Inuyasha **

**As he grabbed his sword and he dropped Jaken and he ran off.**

"**uh Inuyasha shouldn't you go after him?" asked Sango **

"**Why should I? he isn't worth my time." sighed Inuyahsa laying down as Shippo hit him over the head with Miroku's staff**

"**Because he took the Jewel Shards with him!" yelled Shippo**

"**WHAT!" Yelled Inuyasha as he jumped up grabbed his sword and ran into the woods after Jaken.**

**"Inuyasha wait up!" yelled Kagome as they all ran after him. Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru as Jaken ran up to him.**

"**Freeze you little weasel." yelled Inuyasha**

"**Ah Inuyasha how nice of you to join us." said Sesshomaru**

"**Can it Sesshomaru and give me the jewels!" groweled Inuyasha**

"**and why would I do that little brother?" asked Sesshomaru as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo finnaly caught up with Inuyasha **

"**Your not gonna give up easily are ya?" said Inuyasha **

" **I will make you a deal, you give me your sword and I give you the jewels, that's all fair now isn't it." smirked Sesshomaru**

"**Don't believe him Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome**

"**Who are you going to believe that foolish human or me?" asked Sesshomaru "so are you going trade with me or what?"**

"**That is a very thought over trade Sesshomaru but….fat chance."said Inuyasha pulling out the sword **

"**Very well, then you shall die." said Sesshomaru as he ran toward him Inuyasha's sword was knocked from his hand and he fell on something hard as he pulled it from his cloak it was Kagome's Hypnotizer.**

**"_The Hypnotizer, I dout it will work but its my only chance!_"thought Inuyasha **

**He spun the wheel as fast as it would go and held it up, Sesshomaru stopped in front of Inuyasha and stared at the Hypnotizer.**

"**What in all the hells is that?" asked Sesshomaru**

"**uh if you just stare at it you will gain ultament power" lied Inuyasha so Sesshomaru started to stare hard at it**

"**_Why isn't it working!"_ thought Inuyasha**

"**Inuyasha snap your fingers!" yelled Kagome so Inuyasha snapped his fingers and Sesshomaru went into a sort of dazed stait.**

"**Uh Kagome is he still alive?" asked Shippo **

"**Don't worry Shippo the Hypnotizer actually worked he is just hypnotized." said Kagome**

"**It really worked. _Thank god"_ said Inuyasha**

"**Inuyasha that means that Sesshomaru is under your control for twenty-four hours." reminded Sango**

"**What you gonna make him do?" asked Shippo excitedly. Inuyasha sat down to think about it**

"**I don't know yet but whatever it is, its gonna be bad." smiled Inuyasha**

"**ack what did you do to me lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken**

" **I know the first thing, Sesshomaru, get rid of that weasel." said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran Jaken off.**

**Later that night Inuyasha has already made Sesshomaru do several different things for him.**

" **kagome shouldn't we stop him soon?" asked Miroku**

" **I guess so…uh Inuyasha what are you gonna do when Sesshomaru comes back to normal?" asked Kagome**

"**What do you mean I still have at least 1 hour left." said Inuyasha **

"**actually you only have 5 minutes left." said kagome**

"…**.. oh crud….uh don't worry um I uh well…." started Inuyasha **

"**Yes Inuyasha?"asked Miroku**

"**Shut up monk!" shouted Inuyasha**

"**u-uh I..Inuyasha." stuttered Kagome**

"**What now?" asked Inuyasha when Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the neck**

"**Uh…hey Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha trying to get free**

"**You!…just because I was hypnotized does not mean I did not know what was happening! Any last words Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru throwing Inuyasha to the ground**

"**Only that you should cut your nails, those things are sharp." said Inuyasha rubbing the back of his neck **

"**you no good pathetic half breed prepare to die" said sesshomaru as he started toward Inuyasha but an arrow landed right between them.**

" **SESSHOMARU! Back away from Inuyasha or it will be your life!" yelled Kagome with an arrow in her bow and pointing at sesshomaru, sesshomaru stopped where he was and looked at Kagome than Inuyasha and back at Kagome again and cracked a grin.**

" **Well dear little brother I knew you were pathetic but to be saved by a girl, now that's just sad." stated Sesshomaru**

**Wha-what did you say." stuttered Inuyasha**

"**This isn't over Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru as he walked into the forest**

"**Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Kagome running to him.**

"**Yeah im fine but what was the burst of anger about back there?" asked Inuyasha standing up.**

"**well..he was… he was making such a fool of you I couldn't stand it." answered Kagome **

" **all that anger just for that?" sighed Inuyasha**

"**What do you mean just for that?" shouted kagome **


End file.
